Twins of Darkness
by princessmunich
Summary: AU. Harry and his twin brother Kassel are not what people expect when they return to the Wizarding World for their first year at Hogwarts. They're tired of being ordered around. They will not be submissive to anyone ever again. REVIEWS are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Letter

Harry couldn't tell you how many times he wished he could just kill his 'family'. Yet again, he and his twin brother, Kassel, were locked in their room: the cupboard under the stairs. They had been at the zoo earlier that day for Dudley's birthday. The twins were speaking with the snake in the display, something they learned they could do a few years ago, and when Dudley kept banging on the glass of the snake exhibit, the glass vanished. Dudley fell into the snake exhibit, and the snake slithered out, thanking them as it left.

Vernon and Petunia were in a rage. They left the zoo as quickly as they could and forced Harry and Kassel into the cupboard with no food for the rest of the day as punishment. The Dursleys did all this to Harry and Kassel just because the twins were different. As Harry sat there, on the floor of their cupboard, plotting the Durselys' demise, he heard Kassel speak. "Harry, do you think we'll ever make it out of here?" He asked, sprawled out on the only tiny mattress they had.

"We will, Kas. I don't know when, or how, but we will. Even if it's the last thing I do." Harry answered.

"It's our birthday soon." Kassel said. "Do you think any of our wishes will come true?"

"You're too optimistic sometimes." Harry told him with a chuckle. "Let's go to sleep, little brother. We'll need our energy if we're going to be working on empty stomachs tomorrow."

"We're twins. You're not the oldest." Kassel pouted as he got settled on the bed.

"Someone had to be born first. You act more childish than I do anyway." Harry countered with a smile, sprawling out on the floor and trying to get comfortable.

"I do not." Kassel argued, sticking his tongue out.

Harry laughed. "You just proved my point."

"Whatever." Kassel pouted, though there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "I thought you said we were going to sleep?"

"Fine. Good night, little brother." Harry said.

"Night, Harry." Kassel replied, rolling his eyes.

When they woke the next morning, it was because Petunia was pounding on the door. "Wake up already. You need to make breakfast." She snapped at them through the door.

Kassel woke up first and woke Harry, practically kicking him to wake him. "Coming, Aunt Petunia." He yelled through the door. "Get up, Harry." Kassel hissed lowly.

"I'm up." Harry groaned. They got to their feet and walked to the door. Harry decided to cook breakfast while Kassel grabbed the mail.

Kassel walked to the front door and picked up the mail that was piled up on the floor. At the very top of the pile there was a letter addressed to Harry Potter and Kassel Potter. Looking up quickly to make sure none of the Durselys were looking at him, he took the letter and tucked it into his waistband, hiding it under his oversized, hand-me down shirt as fast as he could. "Boy! Where's the mail?" Kassel heard Vernon yell.

Kassel quickly walked into the kitchen and placed the mail by Vernon's plate. "Here you go, Uncle Vernon." He made his way over to Harry and helped him plate the food before bringing it to the table.

"Get back to your cupboard, Freaks." Dudley sneered as he piled food onto his plate.

Kassel's jaw clenched as well as his fists, but Harry grabbed him and led him to their room. "Don't let him get to you, Kas." Harry reprimanded quietly as he closed the door behind them.

"I can't help it." Kas huffed. He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of the tub of lard. "We got a letter in the mail today, Harry." He said as he remembered the letter. He took it out of his waistband and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at it and read it aloud. When he finished, they looked at each other. "Magic is what we can do?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Professor

The letter had said that a professor from the school would meet them at their home to take them to Diagon Alley: a place for witches and wizards to shop. There, the twins would be able to get their school supplies, wands, and even wizard currency. The professor was due to come to the house the day after their 11th birthday which was less than a week away.

"Harry, what if this is too good to be true?" Kassel asked. Harry was able to detect the worry that Kas was trying to pass off as curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied.

"I mean, what if we find out that, even in the Wizarding World, nobody wants us?" Kassel elaborated.

"Hey. None of that." Harry told him. He moved to sit beside Kassel on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You're supposed to be the optimistic one, remember?" He joked.

Kassel smiled briefly at Harry. "I'm serious, Harry. These people, our family," Kassel spat the word like it was dirt in his mouth, "are not going to welcome us back here, and I will never willingly come back to this." He said fiercely.

"No one will make us. Even if we aren't wanted in the Wizarding World, we'll find a way to make it on our own." Harry responded just as fiercely. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we never come back here." He felt Kassel relax against his side.

"Thanks, big brother." Kassel said, smiling slightly.

"So, you finally admit it." Harry teased.

"Shut up." Kassel rolled his eyes and pulled away, moving to lay out on the bed since they had no more chores as it was night, and the Dursleys were already asleep.

Harry shifted so that he was still sitting on the bed, but he was leaning against a wall next to Kas's feet. "No matter what, we stick together." Harry told him somberly.

"Always and forever." Kassel nodded.

"Always and forever." Harry repeated. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily as he fought with himself to contain his hope that they were truly going to be rescued from this god forsaken place. "Alright," Harry said as he opened his eyes, "off to bed." He got up from his spot and laid down on the floor.

"Just 3 more days with these disgusting excuses for humans and then we'll be free." Kassel told him, smiling. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Kas." Harry answered, smiling.

For the next 3 days, the twins did as they were told. They kept their heads down and tried to stay off the Durselys' radar for the remainder of their stay. The twins' birthday passed by without any acknowledgement from the Durseslys, and Harry and Kassel were okay with that. Today was the day that they would be leaving and hopefully never coming back. "Pack whatever you don't want to leave behind. Everything else we can always replace." Harry told Kassel as they packed whatever they could into their small bag that they stole from Dudley's toy room.

As soon as they finished, they heard the doorbell ring. They heard Vernon open the door, and there was speaking before Vernon was full on yelling. "Get out of here, freak!"

They chose that moment to step out of the cupboard, bringing their one bag with them. "Did we forget to mention we were leaving, Vernon?" Harry asked as they approached the door. Standing outside was a man with straight black hair to his shoulders. He was pale, but quite tall. "I'm sorry for the rudeness of my uncle, sir. Are you here to take us to Diagon Alley?" Harry spoke directly to the man, not even waiting for Vernon to answer.

Vernon, however, would not be ignored. "Who told you to come out from your cupboard? You're not going anywhere." He practically snarled at them. "Stealing from Dudley are you?" He asked rhetorically once he noticed the bag in Kassel's hand. "You know what that means."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Uncle Vernon, but we're leaving. And we won't be coming back." Kassel said. "Come on, Harry." He grabbed Harry's arm and practically ran over the stranger in his haste to get out of the house.

"Just know that if you leave now, you'll never be allowed back." Vernon yelled at their retreating backs, Kassel pulling the other two along behind them. With that said, he slammed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about that, sir." Kassel told the stranger, apologizing as they came to a stop at the park in the neighborhood. "I'm just so happy to finally be away from them."

The professor stared at them for a moment before answering. "From what I've seen, I would be eager to leave as well." He drawled. "My name is Professor Snape. I am the Potions professor at Hogwarts, and I will be taking you to Diagon Alley today."


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Once they left the park, Professor Snape led them to a seedy little bar called: The Leaky Cauldron. "Why are we here, Professor?" Kassel asked as they stepped through the doorway.

"This is one of many entrances to the Wizarding World from the muggle world." Snape answered.

"Muggle world, sir?" Harry asked.

"Muggle is the term wizards use for humans without magic." Snape explained.

"The Durselys would be muggles then, correct?" Kassel replied.

"Yes." Snape answered with a sneer.

"I take it you don't like the Durselys, or is it muggles in general?" Kassel said, looking up at the man as they moved through the bar toward the back door.

"I believe it's none of our business, Kassel." Harry said before Snape could say anything.

Kassel nodded at the look Harry gave him. "I'm sorry for prying, Professor Snape."

"I'm sure, Potter." Snape drawled though there was a tiny hint of a smirk.

"Did you say Potter?" Someone at the table the trio were passing asked loudly and suddenly everyone was crowded around them.

"Harry!" Kassel shouted as they were being pushed apart.

"Kassel, grab my hand!" Harry yelled, sticking his hand out toward Kassel. Kassel grabbed it as quickly as he could and held on tightly.

Professor Snape sneered at anyone who got in his way and grabbed Harry by the shoulder tightly, steering them toward the back door. "Stay close." He ordered as he began pushing his way through the crowd.

Once they reached the back door, Snape pushed the twins out into the alley and slammed the door shut behind him, throwing up a few locking charms that would hold off the entourage for a few minutes. "Disgusting." Kassel spat, looking at the door. "It's like they were raised with no manners." Snape's eyes widened a fraction, though one wouldn't be able to tell unless they knew him on a personal level.

"Stop being a drama queen, Kas." Harry muttered, though Kassel could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm not a drama queen." Kassel argued. "You know you're thinking the same thing as I am. They had no respect." He said vehemently, an undertone of disgust coloring his voice.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who's having a fit about it in public." Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore because you'll win in the end anyway." Kassel said after staring at Harry for a moment.

"If you two are done now," Snape said, "I'd like to leave before the charms are taken down." He stepped passed them toward the brick wall.

"Sorry about that, Professor Snape." Kassel responded.

"I have a question, Professor." Harry said asked as Kassel and he watched Snape touch certain bricks in a pattern with a stick that they assumed was his wand.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Why did they mob us like that?" Kassel asked instead of Harry.

Snape stopped tapping the bricks for a moment, looking over his shoulder to look at the identical twins. His eyes swept over them as if he was searching for something before he resumed tapping the brick. "Because you killed The Dark Lord Voldemort." He answered just as the bricks moved and the wall opened to show an alley full of shops, witches, and wizards. The twins said nothing as they were stunned into silence by the street and the information. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Snape said, pushing them through the brick wall as he followed.

The twins just walked ahead, mouth slightly gaping, as they were led to a huge white building at the end of the street. Harry was the first to break out of his daze. "What do you mean we killed The Dark Lord Voldemort? I'm sure we would remember something like that." Harry said.

"And we don't remember." Kassel finished, finally coming out of his daze.

Snape withheld a sigh. "Do you know nothing of who you are?"

"I know I'm Kassel Charles Potter, and he's my brother: Harry James Potter. We were born on 31 July 1980. I also know that Harry claims he's the oldest." Kassel answered.

"Petunia never told you anything about your mother?" Snape asked.

Kassel looked away, jaw clenched, and his fists balled up. It was Harry who answered; his voice monotone. "Our dear Aunt Petunia told us our mother was a whore, and our father was a drunk. The Durselys said that they died in a car accident because our father was driving while intoxicated."

Snape's jaw clenched for a moment before he said, "Your mother was not a whore. She was a brilliant muggleborn witch, and she was once my friend." He paused as a group of people walked by before continuing. "Your father was someone I did not get along with, but he was not a drunk. He gave his life for you and your mother." Snape grimaced as he finished speaking. Saying anything about James Potter that was not a slander was not something he did often. "Back to the topic of your question. I meant exactly what I said. You both were targeted by Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of our time. No one knows what happened exactly, but one minute everyone was living in fear and the next, The Dark Lord was vanquished by two one year olds."

"This Dark Lord killed our parents?" Harry asked, and Snape nodded in answer.

"He's the reason Harry and I were left with those disgust muggles in that hell hole?" Kassel said.

"No." Snape answered. "Albus Dumbledore placed you with those filthy muggles. I'm sure, should anything ever have happened to her, Lily would not want you to live with Petunia. Even as children, Petunia hated anything to do with magic."

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry said the name, familiarizing himself with it.

"Yes. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Snape told him. "Now, we must stop by your vaults." Snape said, gesturing to the big white building that they now stood in front of. "This is Gringotts. The Wizarding World's only banking system."


	4. Chapter 4 Gringotts

"This is a bank?" Kassel asked. To some it would be seem like he was merely curious. Harry, however, could tell Kassel was struggling to control his excitement.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Snape said as they entered the building. "It is run by goblins." He gestured to a creature.

"Goblins. How interesting." Harry said. Kassel nodded his agreement.

The three walked up to an open teller. Harry and Kassel stood slightly behind Snape to allow him to do the talking. "Good afternoon, sir. We are here to see about Mr. Harry and Mr. Kassel Potter's vaults." Snape said smoothly, handing the keys over to the goblin.

The goblin looked down at the keys and then at the twins. "Potter, you say?" The goblin asked. At their nod, the goblin continued. "There is a matter with which we must address regarding the two of you. It is urgent."

Kassel looked at Harry who glanced at him and nodded. "What is this matter that you speak of, sir?" Harry asked.

"We would like to address the situation as soon as possible." Kassel added.

The goblin looked between the two as they spoke. "The situation is a private one. If you could follow me then you can speak with a representative of your accounts in a meeting room." The goblin stepped down from his place and gestured for them to follow him as he walked down a series of hallways. "Right in here." He said coming to a stop in front of the door. "Your account representative will be here shortly."

Harry and Kassel nodded in unison as they walked into the room. "Thank you, sir." They said together as they took a seat in two empty seats beside each other on one side of a rectangular table. The goblin nodded to them before leaving.

"I wonder what this could be about." Snape drawled, taking a seat in a chair near the table. Harry and Kassel merely nodded their agreement, and the three waited in silence until the Potter account representative arrived.

"Mr. Potters." A goblin said as he entered the room. "My name is Ragnok, and I am the account manager for the Potter vaults."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ragnok." Kassel nodded toward him slightly.

"I am Harry, and this is Kassel." Harry finished. "What, may I ask, is this urgent matter that we must address?"

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that someone has been making withdrawals from your family vault as your magical guardian. It is illegal to make withdrawals from a charge's accounts without permission from said charge, especially if the charge is a minor. If did have permission from both of you then it is of no consequence, and we can move onto our next piece of business." Ragnok answered.

Harry and Kassel looked at each other for a moment before turning back to face Ragnok. "What is a magical guardian, Ragnok?" Kassel asked.

Ragnok's eyes widened. "You don't know what a magical guardian is?"

"No." Harry answered. "And we certainly didn't give him permission to take things from our family vault."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed at that. "If you didn't give him permission then we will be able to get back everything he took from you. As you are a minor, you have two options. You can either have a magical guardian, in which case we will need to review your parents' will, so we can pick from their list of guardians, or you can both get emancipated."

"They are only 11. How would they get emancipated?" Snape drawled. He sat quietly in his seat as they spoke, and he was very intrigued by Dumbledore's activities. It seemed that Dumbledore believed that the boys would be pushovers. _Oh, how wrong he was_, Snape thought.

"We goblins don't have the ridiculous notion that age defines maturity, so we offer this option to those who we believe can handle the responsibilities that come with it." Ragnok answered. "The ministry has no say in the matter. If they do not like the way goblins do things then they can handle their own money and everything else we do for witches and wizards." Snape nodded at his answer.

"That seems reasonable. Harry, Kassel, do you know what you want to do?" Snape asked.

The twins, who had been speaking softly to one another, turned and nodded. "We want to get emancipated, but we would still like to see our parents' will." Kassel said.

"Of course." Ragnok nodded. "First, however, we must do a blood test for each of you, and do the Lordship ritual." He said as he took out a dagger and two pieces of parchment.

"Lordship ritual?" Harry asked him.

"Yes." Ragnok answered. "It's when one claims the Lordship of his house. As you are twins, the blood test will tell us who is older. Once we find out who is older, the oldest will claim the Lordship of the most ancient and noble house of Potter. The Lord of the house has control over everything: the family vaults, properties, and even family members of the house. The Lord will be apart of the wizengamot, a branch of the government that creates and passes laws as well as voting on cases that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement deems necessary."

Harry nodded. "Well then let's begin the blood test." He said with a small smile.

"Just take the dagger and cut your palm. Let your blood fall onto the paper, and once enough blood has fallen onto the parchment, your cut will heal." Ragnok explained as he handed the dagger to Harry and Kassel each as well as a piece of parchment.

They both cut into their palms and squeezed their hands into fists over the parchment, so the blood fell onto it. After a few seconds, the cuts on their palms healed, and a bright light filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Portraits

When the light in the room faded, Harry and Kassel looked down at their respective papers to read the information that appeared. "I did tell you I was the oldest." Harry said with a smirk as he read his piece of parchment.

"Whatever." Kassel rolled his eyes but smiled.

"May I see?" Ragnok asked, holding his hand out for their parchments. Harry and Kassel handed them over and waited for Ragnok to finish. "It seems that you are not halfbloods as everyone believes."

"How is that possible?" Snape asked. "I was a personal friend of Lily Evans, and she claimed to be a muggleborn."

"She may have believed that to be true. The late Lady Potter never did a blood test, so she would not have known if she was not told." Ragnok answered Snape. He then looked to Harry and Kassel. "You are both purebloods. You're descendants of the Peverells and Gryffindor on your father's side. On your mother's side you are descendants of Morgan Le Fey by her son Ywain."

"Interesting." Harry said.

"Indeed." Snape murmured to himself.

"Harry, you will be named Lord of the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Le Fey lines." Ragnok said.

"Is it possible if my brother and I split the Lordships between us?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Kassel asked, though Harry could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. I don't think I could handle being responsible for all those houses." Harry nodded, looking back to Ragnok.

"That will be fine." Ragnok answered with a nod. He went to the wall and placed his hand on the handle of a drawer that appeared. He muttered something in a language that neither Harry nor Kassel was able to understand. There was a glow and then Ragnok opened the drawer. He pulled out 4 boxes and walked back to the table. "The Lordship ritual is quite easy. You just place a drop of blood on the ring for it to accept you."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Do you know which Lordships each of you want?" Ragnok asked.

The twins looked at each other before turning to Ragnok. "I'll claim the Potter and Peverell lines." Harry said.

"I'll claim the Gryffindor and Le Fey lines." Kassel finished.

"Very well." Ragnok placed the respective rings in front of each twin before gesturing for them to use the same dagger they used for the blood test to cut into their thumbs and place the drops of blood onto the rings. Once the twins placed their blood onto the rings, the rings glowed. "The rings will automatically resize themselves to fit. They come with numerous protection charms, and they are portkeys that will take you to any property owned by the family; you just have to say the name of the property while rubbing the ring."

Harry and Kassel nodded while putting their rings on. Harry put the Potter ring on the index finger of his right hand and the Peverell ring on his middle finger while Kassel put the Le Fey ring on his index finger and the Gryffindor ring on his middle finger. "Harry, you will now officially be Lord Harry Peverell-Potter, and Kassel will now officially be Lord Kassel Gryffindor-Le Fey, unofficially, Kassel is still a Potter."

"Excellent." Kassel and Harry said together.

"Gringotts will be sending each of you a package with information on the vaults and properties of each of your lines." Ragnok told them. "Now that that business is out of the way, we can read your parents' will." He took out a folder from another drawer in the wall. "After this, I'll personally lead you down to your vaults, so you can withdraw whatever you need to."

"Thank you, Ragnok." Harry inclined his head, and Kassel did the same.

"Of course." Ragnok went back to the wall and placed his hand upon it once more. The wall glowed and Ragnok opened another drawer: this time he pulled out a single sheet of parchment. "Here is your parents' will." He handed the paper to Harry when he reached the table. "The parchment will display an image of your parents giving their last will and testament."

As he finished saying this, the parchment in Harry's hand glowed softly before an image of his parents formed on it.

"Harry…" Kassel said softly, his hand moving to grip Harry's shoulder tightly. "that's them."

"I know." Harry spoke.

"I, James Potter, _and I, Lily Potter, __**being of sound body and mind, hereby declare this as our last will and testament.**_" The image of their parents said.

"Boys, if you are listening to this, then it means that Voldemort found us, and we are dead." James said sadly.

"It also means that Peter Pettigrew, our friend and secret keeper, betrayed us." Lily continued. "I'm sorry that we will not get to see you grow old, my beautiful boys, but know that we will always be watching over you, and we will always be proud of you."

"First things first." James said. "Everything we have, everything we own, we leave to the both of you. Harry, you are the oldest which means you will become the Lord of our family one day, but until then, we leave everything to you both equally."

"Since we have passed away, then the next person to gain guardianship of you is Sirius Black, your godfather. If he is unable to claim guardianship then the next person in line would be Severus Snape, your other godfather." Lily said.

"Snape, if you are listening to this, then I would just like to apologize for all the things I have done to you. Lily and I named you godfather to both Harry and Kassel because we knew that you would care for them and protect them with your life, despite your affiliations." James spoke.

"If both of these men are unable to claim you both, then we have provided the goblins with a list of others who would be able to claim guardianship. Under no circumstances are you to be placed with my sister, Petunia Dursley." Lily said.

"That's all we really needed to cover." James finished. "Just know, we will always love you, and one day we will be reunited." Lily smiled sadly next to him.

"I, James Potter, _and I, Lily Potter, __**of sound body and mind, declare this our last will and testament.**_" With that said, their image on the paper faded until it was a blank piece of parchment again.

Harry sat rigidly, trying to contain his anger. He and his twin were never meant to be left with those disgusting muggles.

"Did you know about this?" Kassel demanded of Snape angrily. He certainly wasn't as good at containing his anger as his twin was.

"No, I did not." Snape answered. He could see Kassel's magic rolling off of him in waves, and he shifted as he noticed how similar it was to what his Lord's magic felt like when he had been angry. "I was not at the hearing of your parents' will."

"Then who was?" Harry asked this time. His voice was quiet compared to his angry twin, but certainly no less threatening.

Harry's magic was rolling off of him much like Kassel's was, and it was almost an exact replica of Kassel's magic, except his was much more dangerous feeling. It was like a boa constrictor; it promised a slow and painful death whereas Kassel's was like a Cobra with it's hood flared and fangs exposed, promising an immediate and painful attack that would result in death.

"Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge." Ragnok answered. "We goblins did not know what was on the will. Albus and Cornelius had the will sealed off. The reason I was even able to show you was because you claimed your lordships which overrides their ruling."

"Who is Cornelius Fudge?" Kassel demanded.

"He is the minister of magic." Snape told him.

Kassel and Harry looked at each other for a long moment before Kassel settled. Harry and he looked at Ragnok. "Thank you, Ragnok. We would like to access our vaults now, please."

"Of course, Lord Potter." Ragnok bowed and cleaned up the room before gesturing for them to follow him out of the room. "Which vaults would you like to visit?"

"I would just like to visit the Potter vault today." Harry answered.

"I would like to visit the Le Fey Vault." Kassel said.

Ragnok nodded and led them to a cart. "We'll take this down to your vaults." He told them, climbing in.

"Will we need keys?" Kassel asked as he climbed in after Ragnok.

"No. Your Lordship rings act as a key to your vaults." Ragnok answered. Kassel nodded. After Harry and Professor Snape climbed into the cart took off down the tracks. They stopped once they reached a set of doors with the Potter coat of arms on it. "Lord Potter, this is the Potter Vault."

"Thank you, Ragnok." Harry stepped out of the cart followed by Kassel. Harry walked to the door and placed his Potter Lordship ring against it. The door pulsed with magic before opening. "Wow." Harry said breathlessly, eyes wide as he looked around the vault. It was filled to the brim with jewels and gold.

"I'm kind of jealous right now." Kassel muttered. Harry just laughed, and Kassel chuckled.

"Here you go, Lord Potter." Ragnok said as he handed Harry a drawstring pouch. "This is a bottomless pouch with a feather light charm on it."

"How do I know how much to get?" Harry asked.

"The gold ones are Galleons. 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle." Snape informed him from the cart.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. He walked into the vault with Kassel following him in. Deciding to come back at a later date to explore what the vault held, Harry put 5,000 Galleons into his pouch before turning to leave the vault. "Come on, Kassel." He said, noticing Kassel standing by a couple of paintings.

"Harry, wait. Come look at this!" Kassel replied, gesturing for him to come closer.

"What is it, Kassel?" Harry asked, walking forward.

"They're portraits of our parents." Kassel answered excitedly, pointing to the paintings. "They can speak!"

"What?" Harry ran over, wanting to see his parents.

"Oh, look at you, Harry! You're all big and grown up." Lily exclaimed when he came into her line of sight.

"Mom?" Harry asked. Lily nodded, a grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Prongslet!" James yelled excitedly.

"Hi, dad." Harry said. "This is so unreal."

"That's the beauty of magic." James grinned. "I would think you'd have seen a couple of portraits, living with Padfoot and all."

"Who's Padfoot, dad?" Kassel asked.

"Padfoot is Sirius." James answered confused. "Did the old dog never tell you about the marauder nicknames?"

"We've never met Sirius Black before." Harry responded.

"Then who did you live with? Severus?" Lily asked.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"We lived with Aunt Petunia." Kassel finished.

"What?" James shouted.

"In our will, we specifically explained that you both were not to be placed into her care." Lily said. "Who sent you to live there?"

"We believe it was Albus Dumbledore." Harry told her.

"Albus?" Lily whispered to herself. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know, mom." Kassel sighed softly. "We still have to go to my vault. Just put mom and dad into your bottomless bag for now, so we can bring them home."

"You can't bring us back to Petunia's! She'll hurt you." Lily shouted.

"Don't worry, mom." Kassel assured her. He brought his hand up and showed her his lordship ring: Harry did the same. "We got emancipated." He smirked.

"Alright, how do we do this? You guys aren't going to fit through the opening of my little pouch." Harry asked.

"You'll have to shrink us. Is someone with you?" James asked.

"Professor Snape is waiting outside the vault." Kassel answered.

"Wonderful. Go get Severus please, sweetheart." Lily told Kassel.

Kassel nodded and walked over to the vault doors. "Professor Snape, could you please help Harry and I? We need to shrink something." Snape nodded and followed him into the vault.

"Severus!" Lily shouted, grinning when she saw him.

"Lily." Snape said breathlessly. "Potter." Snape said in acknowledgment, nodding toward James' portrait.

"Snape." James nodded back.

"Could you please shrink us, Severus? Harry and Kassel would like to bring us with them." Lily asked.

"Of course." Snape nodded and brandished his wand. With a flick of the wrist, the two portraits shrunk.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said as he picked up the two pictures and put them into his pouch.

Snape nodded. "Now, I believe Kassel needs to stop by his vault as well."


	6. Chapter 6 The Malfoy Heir

When the cart stopped outside of Kassel's vault, Kassel stepped off the cart followed by Harry. Kassel walked over to the door and placed his Le Fey lordship ring on it. It glowed and opened up for him. "Bloody hell." Kassel whispered. The doors opened to reveal stacks of books that looked old and rare, gold and gems, and even old looking trunks.

"Watch your language, Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"Sorry, professor." Kassel said over his shoulder as he made his way deeper into the vault, looking through the trunks further in.

"Kassel, your pouch!" Harry shouted after him, but it seemed like Kassel didn't hear him. Harry sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "I'll take it to him, Ragnok." Harry said to the goblin who had walked over to the vault doorway.

"Of course, Lord Potter." Ragnok handed the pouch to Harry and walked back to the cart after a short bow.

Harry turned and walked into the vault. "Kassel!"

"I'm over here, Harry!" Kassel shouted back. He was standing in front of a trunk that was filled with old books, a few small boxes, and two large snakes. "Look what I found." He told Harry excitedly when Harry reached him.

"You are always finding something." Harry said, amused. He leaned over to take a look into the trunk. "They're beautiful." He whispered, mesmerized by the two snakes.

One snake was nearly three meters long. It had midnight blue scales that looked black but shone blue in the light. Its eyes were like blue sapphires. The other snake was about four meters long and a deep green that looked black but turned a shimmering forest green in the light. Its eyes were like emeralds.

"Right?" Kassel agreed. He looked at the snakes and raised his hand, moving it toward them slowly so as not to make them feel threatened.

_Stupid human. How was he allowed into mistress' vault. We should kill them where they stand. _The green snake hissed.

_Wait._ Kassel said to the snake as it opened its mouth in a threatening manner, fangs glistening with venom. _I mean no harm. We were able to get into the vault because we are descendants of Morgan Le Fey._

"Kassel, I think there's something wrong with us. We can understand the snake, and you were just speaking to it!" Harry exclaimed.

The snake paused, its tongue flickering out to taste the air around Kassel. _You tell the truth, young speaker. Your magic tastes like my mistress'. What is your name?_ The snake asked. _And you both speak the language of snakes: Parseltongue. _It said to Harry.

_ My name is Kassel Potter, Lord of the Le Fey and Gryffindor houses. _Kassel answered. _What's your name?_

_My name is Esmeralda. Who is the other human who looks just like you? _Esmeralda asked.

_My name is Harry Potter. I am Lord to the Peverell and Potter house. I am Kassel's twin brother. _Harry answered her.

The blue snake slithered closer to the edge of the trunk, stopping just in front of Harry. _My name is Saphira. _The snake hissed. Her tongue flicked out, brushing against Harry's nose. _You taste like Mistress. Will you take me as your familiar?_

Harry looked down at her in shock. _What is a familiar?_

_A familiar is an animal who bonds with a wizard. With time, the wizard will be able to read the familiar's mind and vice versa. The animal will also be able to tap into the magical core of the wizard to help it grow larger and perform small bouts of magic. The wizard will also be able to take on characteristics of its familiar. For example, Kassel took me to be his familiar, he would be able to gain characteristics of mine like my venomous bite. _Esmeralda answered. _Kassel, will you take me as your familiar?_

Kassel and Harry looked at each other before nodding. _We accept you as our familiars._ Quicker than they were able to register, Esmeralda bit Kassel's hand, and Saphira did the same to Harry. The twins hissed from the searing hot pain in their hands before it was replaced with a comforting warmth. The snakes climbed up the arm of their respective wizard, resting on their shoulders. "Oh, Kassel, you forgot your pouch." Harry finally remembered why he stepped into the vault in the first place. He handed Kassel the pouch that he was holding.

_Is that featherlight and bottomless? _Esmeralda asked. At Kassel's nod, she continued. _Good. Bring the trunk that Saphira and I were in. Mistress said to give it to her descendants who were worthy of it, and Saphira and I believe you both are worthy._

Kassel nodded. _Let me just get Professor Snape. He'll be able to shrink it for us._

_There's no need, Kassel. _Esmeralda said. _The trunk contains a few wands inside that Mistress herself created. I'm sure you both will be able to find one that is perfect for each of you. _She slithered back into the trunk and coiled her body around four slim boxes. She raised her body so that Kassel was able to grab them without bending down.

Kassel sat on the floor and spread the boxes out before him. He took the lids off, and the sight of the wands made him shiver. He could feel the magic pulsing within each piece of wood. _What do I do now?_

_Now run your dominant hand over the wands. You'll feel which one is right for you, young master. _Esmeralda told him.

It seemed simple enough, so Kassel lifted his right hand and ran them over the wands slowly. All of them felt warm, but none of them felt right until he reached the last one. He felt an immense heat emanating from the last one and picked it up. A burst of euphoria filled him, the magic in him pulsing in time with the magic of the wand. _This is it. _He said.

_The components of the wand are listed on the inside of the box._ Esmeralda told him. He picked up the box and moved over so that Harry could pick a wand for himself as well. As Harry tried to figure out which wand was his, Kassel read the components that made up his wand.

Harry's was much easier. His wand was the first one. "I found mine." Harry told Kassel. "It's body is Yew, and the handle is Ash. The core is Basilisk skin. What about yours Kassel?"

"The wand has an Ivy body and Alder handle. The core in the handle is made up of Acromantula web and Phoenix tail feather." Kassel answered.

_Both very powerful wands. We knew you would be worthy wizards._ Saphira said, and Esmeralda nodded in agreement. _Now to shrink the trunk, just place your wand on the top and will it to happen. Magic is about intent more than it is about the words and wand movement. _Saphira told Kassel. Kassel nodded and, after putting away the wands and wand boxes and closing the trunks, he did as Saphira instructed.

His magic hummed happily as it eagerly did what he wanted. The wand pulsed with the surge of magic, and the trunk shrunk. _Good job, master._ Esmeralda said.

_Thank you, Esmeralda._ Kassel said graciously, picking up the now shrunken trunk and placing it in his pouch.

"What's taking you two so long?" Harry heard Snape shout from the doorway. "We still have to shop for your school supplies."

"We'll be out in a moment, professor!" Harry shouted back at him. "Hurry, Kassel. Grab whatever else you need." Harry said, walking toward the entrance of the vault.

"Alright. I'm coming." Kassel placed his pouch on to a pile of Galleons and started scooping as much as he could into it. He ran to catch up with Harry, reaching him right before he crossed the entryway. "Is there an easier way to go about taking money from one's vault to spend it, Ragnok?" Kassel asked as he and Harry climbed into the cart where Snape and Ragnok were waiting. After a moment of silence, Kassel asked, "Ragnok?"

"I do believe he's in shock, Mr. Potter." Snape responded instead. At Kassel's confused look he continued. "You and Lord Potter have rather large snakes wrapped around your shoulders." He explained.

Kassel's facial expression became one of understanding. "Oh, right. We found them within my vault. They're now our familiars. Anyways, Ragnok, do you know if there is another way to make withdrawals from one's vault?" He explained and then asked again.

Ragnok seemed to have recovered from his shock because he did not hesitate in answering this time. "Yes, Lord Le Fey. Gringotts has a magical card, like a muggle debit card, that is provided to the lord of all of our more wealthy vaults." Ragnok told him.

"Wonderful. My brother and I would like one for each of our vaults." Kassel said. "I don't particularly like the bottomless pouch for gathering money from the vault, though it has its merits for collecting other things from the vault."

"Of course, Lord Le Fey. Gringotts will provide these cards to you by owl within the next week. All the runes and magic used to make the cards take a while, and we'll be making to for each of you." Ragnok said as they neared the end of their journey.

"Thank you, Ragnok. Perhaps you can send the cards when you send the information on our vaults and properties." Harry told him, climbing out of the cart after Kassel.

"Of course, sir." Ragnok bowed his head as he too climbed out.

"Now that that is all settled, we have many things to do today." Snape said. "Good day, Ragnok." He bowed his head toward the creature.

"Good day, Mr. Snape. Lord Potter, Lord Le Fey." Ragnok said, bowing to each wizard.

Harry and Kassel bowed back before following Snape out of the bank. "Maybe you should try to hide your familiars." Snape suggested. "Many witches and wizards are frightened of snakes because Lord Voldemort was able to speak with them." Snape explained at their confused looks.

The twins glanced at each other quickly, eyes wide, before regaining their composure. _**So Lord Voldemort was a parseltongue like us**_**, **Kassel thought to himself.

_**Yes, Master. **_Kassel jumped when he heard Esmeralda's voice inside his head. _**You are much stronger than I originally thought if our mental bond is already forming. **_Esmeralda said.

"Kassel." Harry said to him. He nudged Kassel on the shoulder. "Saphira was able to sink into my body to hide herself from view." He pointed at the snakehead that was imprinted behind his ear. "Ask Esmeralda if she can do the same."

_**Mistress would be pleased if she knew you both were her descendants. **_Esmeralda's thoughts filled Kassel's head before he felt an odd sensation, and she was imprinted on his skin, hidden from view like Saphira.

"Where to, professor?" Harry asked Snape as they made their way through the crowds of people. So far, no one noticed the twins, and Harry couldn't be more thankful.

"We'll be going to Ollivander's first, so you both can get your wands." Snape answered.

"Oh, there's no need, professor. Kassel and I found our wands within the Le Fey vault." Harry told him, showing the man his wand, and Kassel did the same.

Snape eyed the wands and the twins. "Is that so?" He drawled. At the twins' nods, he nodded. "Well then, we can head to Madam Malkin's for your robes." With that, he led them to the shop. Luckily they beat the rush, so there weren't too many people inside. There was only a boy with platinum blonde hair that was nearly white, and a man who was obviously his father with the same hair color and sharp facial features.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." The man said when he noticed them.

The boy turned and grinned waving at Snape. "Hello, Uncle Severus." The boy said.

"Draco, Lucius." Severus nodded his head toward them in greeting. "These are my charges of the day." He gestured to the twins. "Meet Harry and Kassel Potter." He introduced.

"No bloody way." Draco whispered.

"Language, Draconis." Lucius said, not taking his eyes off the boys.

"Sorry, father." Draco responded automatically, looking at the twins as well. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my father Lucius Malfoy."

Both Harry and Kassel bowed slightly at the waist to the Malfoys at the same time. "Pleasure." They murmured together. Lucius eyed them. He could feel the dark magic in the air, and he knew it wasn't himself, Draco, or Severus, but surely it couldn't be coming from the supposed saviors of the light.

"Why are you both dressed in muggle rags?" Draco asked, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Draco!" Lucius admonished.

"No, it's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

"We're dressed in these muggle rags because we've been living with our disgusting muggle family since the death of our parents." Kassel finished, answering Draco's question.

Lucius eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "Sounds like you harbor hatred for these muggle relatives of yours." He drawled, wondering if the hatred ran as deep as he was hoping it would. If the light's saviors were dark, it'd be the biggest irony he'd ever known in his life.

"Hate is a strong word, Mr. Malfoy." Harry started.

"But in this case, it's not nearly as strong enough to describe our deep loathing for them and muggles in general." Kassel spat. His green eyes almost glowing with his anger.

Harry placed a hand on Kassel's shoulder and squeezed it. "Excuse my brother. He gets quite emotional when discussing the topic of our relatives."

"Of course." Lucius nodded, intrigued. "May I ask why that is?"

Harry's posture stiffened, and Kassel clenched his jaw. "You may ask, Mr. Malfoy, but I hardly think we know each other well enough to be discussing our life stories in public, don't you think?" Harry said.

"Yes, of course." Lucius agreed. "My apologies." Internally, Lucius was grinning from ear to ear. Surely, this was something no one could have predicted.

"Do you know what house you'll be sorted into when we get to Hogwarts?" Draco asked the twins, trying to ease the tension in the room. Honestly, where was the blasted lady with his robes.

"Houses?" Kassel asked, staring intently at the Malfoy heir. Harry noticed this and smirked.

"Yes, there are four houses: Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning, Gryffindor, the brave and foolish," Kassel chuckled at the clearly biased descriptions of the houses, "Ravenclaw, the wise and boring, and Hufflepuff, the loyal and annoying."

"Do you know which house you'll be in?" Kassel asked.

"Of course." Draco nodded confidently. "I'll be in Slytherin."

"Well then I hope I get placed in Slytherin as well." Kassel smirked at the grin on Draco's face.

"Draco." Lucius said. "Come, your things are ready. Mr. Potters it was a pleasure meeting you."

"A pleasure for us as well, Mr. Malfoy." Kassel nodded. "Goodbye, Draco." He smirked in Draco's direction. Draco waved goodbye with a grin before following Lucius out the doors.

"I see you've taken an interest in the little blonde." Harry commented lightly as the lady now ushered him onto the raised platform and began taking his measurements.

"You have no idea." Kassel replied with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises

After gathering the last of their school supplies from the apothecary, Snape stopped the twins just outside the shop. "Alright. What do you two intend to do now since you are not going to be living with your relatives anymore?"

"We were hoping you knew of at least one property owned by our family that way we could portkey there, professor." Harry replied.

"The only one I knew of, Godric's Hollow, was destroyed in the war." Snape told him.

"Well, do you know of someone who might know?" Kassel asked.

"Besides the goblins, any pureblood would know at least one property of your family's." Snape replied. "If you would like, we can go to Malfoy Manor and see if they know of a property where you can stay." He suggested.

"That would be wonderful, sir. Thank you." Harry answered.

"Follow me then. We'll need to floo there from The Leaky Cauldron." Snape said, leading them back through Diagon Alley. As they walked toward the pub, Snape couldn't help but think that the Potter twins were a far cry from what everyone thought they would be like. "Prepare yourselves. We may encounter another mob." He told the twins, scowling.

"Filthy mongrels." Kassel mumbled under his breath. The twins followed Snape into the pub, hoping to go unnoticed behind the tall, intimidating man. Luckily for them, they made it to the floo without any problems.

"Now, you must grab a handful of floo powder." Snape gestured to the bowl beside the fireplace filled with something that looked like pixie dust. "Afterward, you step into the fire place and shout out the place you need to go while throwing the powder down at your feet. When shouting the name, you must make sure you are speaking in a clear and precise voice. You cannot afford a mistake lest you end up somewhere else." He explained. The twins nodded, listening to everything carefully. "You two will go first. I'll make sure you two get there safely before I follow."

"Go ahead, big brother." Kassel said. "You can go first." Harry rolled his eyes but stepped up to the fireplace anyway.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said. "The place we are going is Malfoy Manor. Please recite that to me, so I can make sure you are saying it correctly."

"Malfoy Manor." Harry repeated. With Snape's nod of approval, he stepped into the fire place and disappeared in green flames.

"Wow." Kassel whispered.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Your turn." Snape said, motioning for Kassel to step into the fireplace.

"Right." Kassel nodded. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Malfoy Manor," as clearly as he could. He felt a tugging sensation in his belly for a few moments before his feet touched solid ground again. His momentum had him stumbling slightly out of the fireplace. He regained his footing quickly and shook his head once to shake off the dizziness. "How did I do?" He asked, directing his question at his twin.

"I give it a 7… 5 points for landing and 2 points for effort." He heard. He looked up and noticed Lucius and Draco along with a woman he hadn't met yet. Draco, it seemed, was the one who answered him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco." Kassel nodded politely to them while grinning at Draco. "You must be Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Excuse my entrance and lack of decorum. It was my first time using a floo." Kassel addressed the woman, bowing low at the waist.

"My, you and your brother are quite the gentlemen, Mr. Potter." Mrs. Malfoy replied with a beautiful smile. "We weren't expecting anyone otherwise we would have prepared for your arrival."

"Our apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. We came here under Professor Snape's suggestion." Harry replied.

"See, we were trying to find out what properties we own now that we've taken up Lordship of our houses, and Professor Snape said that you might know of at least one." Kassel finished. As if right on cue, Snape stepped gracefully out of the fireplace at that moment.

"Narcissa, pleasure to see you again." Snape nodded toward her.

"A pleasure as well, Severus." Narcissa replied with a smile. "Why don't you all stay for dinner? I'm sure the house elves wouldn't mind cooking a little extra." She suggested. "We can speak of your properties over some filet mignon."

"House elves, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"We wouldn't want to intrude, Mrs. Malfoy." Kassel answered at the same time.

"House elves are little creatures bound to a person or family to serve them. If not bound they would die slowly because house elves survive on their master or masters' magic, and we wouldn't mind; would we, Lucius?" Narcissa looked to the Malfoy lord as she thought of the Potter twins. They were nothing like she thought they would be.

"Of course not." Lucius replied.

"Come on, Kassel, Harry. Our elves make the best food." Draco persisted.

"Is it alright, Professor Snape?" Harry asked, looking to their professor.

Snape glanced at him with an expressionless face before answering. "I suppose." He drawled.

"Are you sure, Professor? Harry and I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important." Kassel replied.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I'm sure." Snape responded, looking over to Kassel.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Dobby!" She said, and a little creature with large tennis ball sized eyes and floppy ears popped into the room."

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa? What can Dobby be doing for you?" Dobby asked.

"We have some unexpected guests. Prepare for 3 more servings for dinner." She ordered.

"Of course, Mistress." Dobby bowed and popped away.

"We can speak of your properties while we wait for dinner to be served. Follow me to the sitting room." Narcissa led the way as they walked through the grand manor.

"You were able to take up lordship of your houses already? How is that possible?" Draco asked curiously. "You're not suppose to take up the mantle until you're at least 17, which is when a wizard or which reaches his or her magical majority and is considered an adult in the eyes of the ministry."

"The Goblins offered it to us because we're the last of our family." Kassel told him.

"That is unusual but not unheard of." Lucius said, nodding his head.

"But how is it you don't know of any of your properties? Surely, the wizarding family you've been living with told you about your family." Narcissa spoke, confused.

"We actually didn't grow up in the wizarding world, Mrs. Malfoy." Kassl told her.

"Then where have you been for the last 10 years?" She asked.

"With our muggle relatives." Harry answered her.

"You've been with muggles this whole time?" Narcissa stopped walking just in the entryway of the sitting room, horror leaking into her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry told her, grimacing slightly.

"Who would ever think that is okay?" She demanded, gesturing for them all to sit. "Muggles aren't equipped to deal with magic, and that doesn't include the fact that they are just disgusting things to begin with."

"Dumbledore." Snape answered.

Narcissa's face twisted into a sneer. "The nerve of that man."

"Indeed." Snape nodded his agreement.

"No matter. You're adults now. He can no longer control your life." Narcissa said reassuringly.

"Trust me when I say this, Mrs. Malfoy: Dumbledore will get what he deserves." Kassel told her.

"And nothing less." Harry nodded in agreement with his twin.

Narcissa ushered them into the sitting room before speaking. "And what is it you both think he deserves?"

"Death, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry replied calmly. The silence following his statement was deafening.

"I think you broke them, Harry." Kassel told him with a laugh.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say death?" Narcissa asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, he did." Kassel answered her, completely serious.

"And how do you think you're going to accomplish that?" Lucius asked, completely baffled. "Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard. You both are only children."

"We won't be jumping into it. That's just suicide." Kassel said.

"We'll be joining the Dark Lord, obviously." Harry finished.


End file.
